Revenge at a Price
by GlambertSami13
Summary: Anabelle Winchester needs the help of the Leverage Team to get her brothers, Sam and Dean, away from bounty hunters. But something is causing Anabelle to second guess bringing the team in.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Revenge at a Price

**Fandom: ** Leverage/Supernatural

**Rating: **T (mild language, violence, maybe some sexy times later )

**Disclaimer: ** Unfortunately, I do not own anything. Leverage and Supernatural are the property of their respective creators. I am just using it for my enjoyment. I am not making money off of this. I do, however, own Anabelle Winchester.

**Summary: ** Anabelle needs the help of the Leverage Team to get her brothers, Sam and Dean, away from bounty hunters. But something is causing Anabelle to second guess bringing the team in.

Nathan Ford and Alec Hardison sat across the table at McRory's from a young woman, with had brilliant green eyes and long dark brown hair, who was seeking assistance from the Leverage team. Anabelle Winchester flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked nervously between Nate and Hardison. It was a Wednesday afternoon, so the bar was relatively empty, apart from a few regulars and the bartender. Nate cleared his throat and spoke.

"How can we help you Ms. Winchester?"

"Please, call me Anabelle."

"Alright Anabelle, why don't you start from the beginning?"

Nate watched the young woman fidget, her bright green eyes scanning the bar nervously.

"My two older brothers and I are retrieval specialists."

Hardison started to laugh, but quieted when Nate elbowed him in the side.

"Sorry, please continue."

"Yeah, well we were on a routine retrieval. We were to retrieve an Ancient Chinese artifact that was stolen from China by this asshole that seems to think he owns the world. Everything went fine with the job, we got the artifact and were on our way back to our hotel, when these three back SUVs pulled us over. My oldest brother, Dean has made a lot of enemies over the years. You see, we do what your team does in a way. We research, manipulate, steal and when need be, we fight. We have to con people and sometimes that doesn't necessarily go the way we want. So our enemies accumulated over the years, as I am sure yours have." Anabelle seemed more relaxed now, maintaining eye contact with Nate as she spoke. "Anyways, these guys were huge, and I know huge. Dean is 6'1" and Sam is 6'4" they are both gigantic."

"Yeah we get it, they were huge."

Hardison's comment earned him another elbow in the side.

"_Huge._" Anabelle emphasized to spite Hardison. "And armed. They were armed. There were at least ten of them. They didn't seem too interested in me or the artifact but they took my brothers. I would bet my right arm that they were bounty hunters. Knowing Sam and Dean, they have probably pissed off the right people enough to get a pretty penny put on their heads."

"Why do you think they didn't take you?"

"I have only been working with my brothers for just over a month. They wouldn't let me go with them until I turned 21, and even then I had to fight them to let me come. Typical overprotective older brothers."

"What do you want from my team?"

"I heard that you guys basically run this town and help people. Well, I am in your town and I need help getting my brothers back before they are sold to the highest bidder."

Nate looked at Hardison, who shrugged his shoulders. Anabelle looked expectantly at Nate as he seemed to mull over her case in his head.

"My team and I would be happy to help."

Anabelle smiled and reached over to shake both Nate's and Hardison's hands, making sure that she made sure that she squeezed Hardison's hand much too hard.

As they were about to part ways, Anabelle moved to stand in front of Nate, her 5'8" frame only reaching as high as his eyes.

"Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I help you guys out? Can I be a part of your team for just this job? I know I can be useful. I can do almost anything that your team can do, maybe just not quite as specialized. I know I can be useful. I want to help you find my brother." Anabelle pleaded, her eyes glowing with hope and determination.

"Let me discuss it with my team and I will call you."

"Thank you so much."

"Welcome."

Anabelle turned and walked out of the bar, leaving Nate and Hardison staring at the door after her.

"She is almost as weird as Parker." Hardison remarked, shaking his head.

"Get everybody together. We have some things to discuss."

Anabelle exhaled deeply as she exited the bar. Her hands shook as she reached into her pocket to dig out the cell phone that was left in the Impala when she woke up. No, technically she hadn't lied but she definitely did not tell Nate the whole story. Sam, Dean and Anabelle were not retrieval specialists, they hunted the supernatural, and they were not after some Chinese artifact. They had tracked a large nest of vampires to Boston and after wiping the vampires out; they got stopped by the SUVs. There were ten men and all three Winchesters were taken. As soon as they were placed in the SUVs, one Winchester in each, they were all injected with something that knocked them out cold. When they came to, they were tied to chairs in the center of an empty warehouse.

Anabelle shuddered when she remembered the way those men were staring at her. Somewhere on the trip, her shirt was torn completely so it hung open, exposing her bra and smooth, flat stomach. She remembered a short man come into view and approach the siblings.

"Hello Winchesters."

"Go to hell!" Dean spat, struggling against his restraints. The man snapped his fingers and another man with a gun approached him and hit him in the temple with the butt of his gun, then repeated the action with Sam.

"There, now no more interruptions."

"What the hell do you want from us?"

"Hmmm. That's a toughie. Let me see, you, my dear, Anabelle right? Are going to help me get something I have been after for quite a while."

Anabelle gnashed her teeth together to stop herself from lashing out on the man. After a few moments of silence, Anabelle spoke, voice shaking with anger and fear.

"Who are you and what do you expect us to do?"

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is…."

Dun Dun Dun. I could not resist leaving a cliff hanger. So I love reviews and they help me update faster.


	2. Chapter 2

I am having a ton of fun writing this. Reviews are like candy, I can never have enough. Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta so just bear with me.

"_Oh, where are my manners? My name is Sterling. And I need you to help me trap a group of thieves who have been creating problems for me for quite some time."_

_ "Are you a cop or something?"_

_ "No, I am not a cop. This means you do what I ask or your brothers will have to endure some very illegal torture."_

_ Anabelle gasped, not wanting to subject her brothers to Sterling's wrath. Tears began to slide down her face._

_ "Now there is no need for crying sweetheart. Everything will be alright. Just do what I ask and no one will get hurt."_

_ Sterling raised his hand to wipe away a tear that was rolling down Anabelle's cheek. She jerked her face away from his touch and he chuckled. Anabelle took a deep, shaky breath. She turned to look into Sterling's cold eyes._

_ "What do you need me to do?"_

_ "That's my girl."_

Anabelle's hand shook as she dialed Sterling's number. She held the phone to her ear and two rings later, Sterling picked up.

"Why hello Ms. Winchester. I was just getting to know your brothers a little better. Did you know that Dean doesn't know when to shut his mouth?"

"You son of a bitch!"

Anabelle heard Dean's shouting in the background.

"You see what I mean?"

She resisted the urge to scream at Sterling; instead she bit her lip and reported in to him.

"Ford said he will help me. He and the team are going to discuss my involvement and contact me when they reach a decision."

"Good. Call me as soon as they contact you."

The line went dead and Anabelle barely bit back a scream. She turned around and headed back towards the bar. She burst through the door, earning a few puzzled looks. She walked up to the bar and waited the bartender to approach.

"What can I do for ya darlin'?"

"Nate Ford. Where is he?"

"His friend. The young guy, Hardison, I think his name is, owns the apartment upstairs. That is where they always go."

"Thank you."

She pushed away from the bar and headed toward the back of the bar where she pushed through a set of swinging double doors. She saw a flight of stairs and quickly bound up them, taking two steps at a time. When she reached the top of the stairs, Anabelle heard voices coming from down the hall. She followed the voices and was led to a nicely decorated room with five people crowded around a glass table in the middle of the room arguing. They had not noticed her until a good looking man with long brown hair turned toward her, obviously frustrated with the conversation.

"Who are you?" The man asked in a gruff southern accent.

"I'm Anabelle Winchester. I just met with Nate and Hardison about my brother's abduction."

"Relax Eliot. What's wrong Anabelle?"

Nate stepped around the table placing his hand on Eliot's shoulder. Anabelle shook, tears welling up in her eyes. Sensing the young woman's distress, Sophie walked toward Anabelle, who allowed herself to be guided to a large, overstuffed couch in the middle of the room.

"Nate I am so sorry." Anabelle shook as she spoke.

"Sorry for what sweetie?" Sophie asked, stroking Anabelle's back in an effort to comfort her.

Parker's curiosity got the best of her and she silently made her way to the couch where she hopped over the arm and landed next to Anabelle, making her jump.

"Easy Parker." Sophie scolded.

"Why are you sorry Anabelle?" Nate asked, moving to stand in front of the women.

"I was blackmailed into luring you guys into a trap," sobs racked her body as she explained, "a man who called himself Sterling captured my brothers and I, then told me if I didn't help take you guys down, he would hurt my brothers, and then come for me." Tears ran freely down her face.

Eliot growled, wanting to hit someone when Anabelle had said Sterling's name. Sophie's hand had frozen on her back and Hardison and Parker shared twin looks of surprise and anger. Nate remained emotionless as he searched for what he would say next.

"Why are you telling us this?"

"You guys take out scumbags like him all the time. You can help me get my brothers back and take down Sterling with one job. If you guys feel half of the contempt for him that he feels for you, this should be a win for both of us."

Anabelle searched Nate's face for anything but get nothing. She pleaded with her eyes, hoping to get their help.

"Nate, I think we need to talk this over." Sophie, ever the voice of reason, spoke, breaking the heavy silence.

Nate nodded and motioned for his team to follow him to the kitchen. When they got out of earshot, the fireworks exploded.

"There is no way in hell we are going to pass up this opportunity. Sterling will have no clue that we are in on it. It will be so easy to take him down." Eliot growled, wanting to smash Sterling's face in. The thought of Sterling's bones crushing under his fists seemed too delicious a chance to let slip through his fingers.

"Eliot is right. We can hit him hard and fast." Sophie added.

"No, nonononononono. How do we know we can trust her? She has already lied to us once. Who is to say she won't do it again? How do we know that she isn't working with Sterling and all of this is the real set up? She said it down at the bar that she cons people. Are we sure we aren't being conned?" Hardison reasoned, not wanting to suffer Sterling's wrath.

Everyone looked to Nate, hoping to hear the answer they were seeking. Nate looked from the kitchen to the living room where Anabelle sat on the couch, arms wrapped around herself.

"I don't think she is lying." Parker piped, drawing all attention to her.

Hardison opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Nate's raised hand.

"We are going to help her get her brothers back, but just in case, Hardison, I want a bug and tracking device put on her. Eliot, you need to stick to her like glue. She doesn't so much as mumble in her sleep without you there."

Eliot smiled and Hardison stalked out of the kitchen to do what was asked.

"What about me?"

"Parker, you can go with Eliot for now. Until we find out where this girl lives, I can't really send you to break into her place to scope it out."

"Nate!"

Anabelle's scream cut Nate off. Everyone besides Hardison rushed into the living room to find her holding a cell phone in her shaking hand.

"It's Sterling. He left it in my brother's car after he left me in the back seat unconscious. He is calling me."

"You can't tip him off. Answer and act normal." Nate instructed.

Anabelle nodded and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Anabelle. I just wanted to let you in on a little secret. I planted a bug on your shirt. I just heard your little confession. Your brothers will pay for your disobedience."

In the background, she heard Sam and Dean screaming. Anabelle began to sob, the guilt of letting her brothers endure torture weighing heavily on her shoulders.

"Your brothers are paying and soon you will too."

With that, the line went dead. Anabelle dropped the phone and curled up into herself, letting her forehead rest on her knees. Anger, guilt, fear and agony coursed through her body.

"What did he say Anabelle?"

"He planted a bug on my shirt. He heard everything I told you. He said he is going to kill my brothers, then come for me."

Sophie hugged Anabelle as she shook. She sent a concerned look to Nate.

"Anabelle, listen to me. We are going to help you get your brothers back before anything happens to them."

Anabelle looked at Nate, green eyes hopeful. He smiled reassuringly and went to find Hardison. When he did, he moved to stand in front of him.

"She had a bug on her, put there when she was unconscious, and now I need you to trace the signal." He started to leave. "Oh and you need to trace the call on this cell phone." Nate laid the cell phone that Anabelle dropped on the desk next to Hardison's computer.

"Aye, aye captain." Hardison mock saluted.

Nate walked back into the living room where Anabelle sat, still crying, between Sophie and Eliot, each with an arm around the woman. Parker sat in a chair next to the couch, knees to her chest, looking very uncomfortable. Nate knelt in front of Anabelle, putting his hand on her knee.

"Anabelle, Hardison needs your shirt to find the bug." Nate whispered in Anabelle's ear, not to tip off Sterling.

She nodded and started removing the garment. Nate stopped her and whispered to Sophie to go get Anabelle a shirt.

"Sorry Nate, all of the clothes that I have here are dirty."

"I have something." Eliot stood as he spoke. He disappeared down a hallway and returned a few moments later with a t-shirt in his hands. He helped Anabelle to her feet and led her in the direction of the bathroom with a hand on the small of her back. She muttered a small thank you before she entered the room.

When the door closed, Anabelle sighed, leaning against the door and sliding to the floor. Her tears had dried but she still sobbed. When she composed herself, Anabelle stood and removed her shirt. Before putting on the shirt that Eliot had given her, she stood before the mirror, staring at the reflection. Her normally bright green eyes were dim and bloodshot. Her face flushed and makeup running down her face. She turned on the cold water and splashed some on her face.

When she looked back up, she jumped because Parker stood behind her, watching Anabelle's every move.

"Holy shit!"

"Sorry." Parker mumbled. "Eliot, Nate and Sophie were worried but they didn't want to bother you so I figured I would."

"Thanks, but I am okay."

"Okay."

Parker didn't leave. She stood behind Anabelle, watching her every move. Anabelle pulled Eliot's shirt over her head and straightened her hair before opening the door and exiting the bathroom, Parker hot on her heels.

Review! Review! Review! And I am looking for a beta. Send me a message if you are interested.


End file.
